mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Dodo3000/Archivio
Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Sono l'utente che ti aveva invitato nella Mario Wiki :P felice di fare la tua conoscenza :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) BENVENUTO! Spero ti divertirai a modificare! Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Sono l'utente che ti aveva invitato nella Mario Wiki :P felice di fare la tua conoscenza :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) FERMATI!!! Non mettere quella categoria!!! MCL5114, capo e unico membro della TOTAL INDIFFERENT! Group e della TOTAL & TOTAL all logo (discussioni) 15:30, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Dodo3000, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro con le medaglie. Siamo più o meno alla pari, quindi considerati il mio rivale! :) -Light Matter Light Matter (discussioni) 11:04, feb 23, Dodo, ti devo togliere da mod. chat, ce ne sono troppi, ma se ti impegni potresti ritornarlo... Scusa :( Quando posso ti faccio la firma :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ) . 17:15, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Dodo, se vuoi una firma te la faccio in 5 minuti, basta che mi dici come la vuoi. Oppure vuoi che ti faccia una sorpresa? Comunque te la sto preparando. MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 09:46, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Puoi venire in chat? ULQ Ta daaaaaaaaaaa: http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente%3ADodo3000/Firma so che non è un granche, se vuoi qualcos altro chiedi! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 19:51, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) DODO DEVI CREDERMI, QUELLO IN CHAT NON È MCL, IO SONO MCL, QUELLO IN CHAT È UN IMPOSTORE!!! E MI HA CAMBIATO LA PASSWORD!!! AIUTAMI! Come ti aiuto?Dodo3000 ! Ciao dodo! Ehm, la tua pagina utente è piena di immagini sottoforma di galleria... Perché non fai uno slideshow come nella mia pagina utente? MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 14:02, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Complimenti! Dodo ho visto che sei molto migliorato rispetto a quando eri su Mario Wiki. Che ne dici di cambiare la tua immagine profilo?- Shadow Mr.L 15:56, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Certamente. --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 19:48, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Ti lascio questo link della mia Wiki, scusa se te lo lascio nella tua pagina di discussione non sapevo come farlo in chat, questo e il link w:c:it.nobilum di A Nobilium wiki. Michele Fanon Ok, ma lo hai detto tu che al prossimo imbroglio ban infinito... LightMatter 18:14, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dodo3000 Guarda che ti ho già sbloccato LightMatter 18:19, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dodo3000 Grazie di avermi avvertito. Ero l'unico idiota ad andare sulla vecchia wiki? Spero che la vecchia wiki non venga chiusa, non so perchè, c'è in realta lo so. =') 62.98.187.120 19:07, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ho sbagliato =D SuperWiiTeam (discussioni) 19:08, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ti ci ho appena messo. Sonic98 17:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho sbloccato, pero se non vuoi rischiare, ti prego di fare modifiche serie, e non di aggiungere un punto o una virgola... Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 16:46, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Ti conviene iniziare a fare modifiche serie, sei a rischio di ban, e stavolta non porto sbloccarti. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 11:46, apr 9, 2013 (UTC) Se non te ne sei accorto hai copiato la pagina utente di Fedefede01 °_° MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 18:19, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Un consiglio, cerca di modificare il meno possibile la tua pagina utente, il limite è di 3 modifiche al giorno in quella pagina. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 21:19, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Evita di copiare le firme degli altri grazie, e poi quella decrepita che ho su Wikia creata giusto per farne una??? :/ SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 19:38, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Non ci credo °_° hai copiato anche la MIA pagina di discussione! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:10, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) .-. È troppo simile alla mia pagina utente un paragrafo della tua (chi preferisco di Mario, ovvero Skelobowser, e la cosa del ban), è meglio che la togli o la cambi... MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:49, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) E poi la tua ultima firma è un misto tra una firma ed una galleria °_° meglio che togli la galleria... sai come si fa a mettere quelle immagini normalmente e non tramite galleria, vero? MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:51, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) Non posso dodo, tra qualche minuto ceno Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 17:02, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) ECCOLLAAAAAAAA ciao dodddoooo!!!!XD Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 18:18, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) ehi dodo, se vuoi un aiuto con le firme che crei, chiedi a me, lo dico perchè ho visto che non rimpicciolisci alcune immagini Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 17:46, apr 16, 2013 (UTC) Ne parlerò con ulq allora su chi chiederlo. Comunque togli dalla tua firma Bowser e Bowser Oscuro: quelle immagini ce le ha già ulq nella sua firma. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:12, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Ehi dodo, guarda qua Utente:Dodo3000/Firma! Che te ne pare? Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:07, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Non c'è di che! Lo creata perche ho visto che negli ultimi tempi cambiavi spesso firma, e mi sono ricordato che nella wiki old dicevi di adorare Giustignardo :D Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 16:31, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Perché sei scappato dalla Luigi's Mansion Wiki? :( MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 20:05, apr 19, 2013 (UTC) Grazie degli auguri Dodo! Ci vediamo alle 21 o a un altro orario? Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 17:47, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ma Perchè??? Ma Perchè dodo hai lasciato la chat???WikiReparad. Sono tornato nella LMW, facci un salto se vuoi ;) MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 16:58, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Ehi Dodo! Domani c'è la chat del sabato sera? Se c'è perchè non ci incontriamo in chat per decidere un "Copione" in modo da evitare la discussione di Sabato scorso! Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 16:59, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok Alle 17:00! Ci avevo pensato anch'io ma non ti ho risposto perchè non ho avuto tempo :D Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:56, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, puoi guardare qui Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Progetto Galassie Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 16:34, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Stasera alle 21:30 c'è la Chat del Sabato sera nella Luigi's Mansion Wiki Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 18:13, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) Dodo molto probabilmente domani non potrò venire alla Chat del Sabato Sera ;-( o almeno arriverò tardi, perciò la affido a te la serata! Ricordati che si svolge nella Mario&Luigi Wiki. E non ti preoccupare, gli inviti li distribuirò io domani mattina ;-( Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:25, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) Stasera alle 21:30 c'è la Chat del Sabato Sera nella Mario&Luigi Wiki! Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:08, mag 11, 2013 (UTC) OK ho cambiato orario in tutti gli inviti che avevo già mandato dato che nemmeno io poerò essere sulla wiki alle 21:30 Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 14:18, mag 11, 2013 (UTC) vieni in chat, devo chiederti una cosa.... Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 15:02, mag 22, 2013 (UTC) Dodo appena serà possibile incontriamoci in chat! Devo discutere con te riguardo la Chat del Sabato sera di questo sabato! Shadow Mr.L Fammi subito rapporto! 13:25, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera alle 21:30 ci sarà la Chat del Sabato Sera nella http://it.secret.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Wiki Secret Wiki -- Shadow Mr.L Fammi subito rapporto! 13:26, giu 8, 2013 (UTC) ti piace? Hidan98 09:13, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del Sabato Sera questo Sabato si svolge nella Super Mario Fanon Wiki Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 16:09, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del Sabato Sera è annullata! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 20:09, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) è stata annullata perchè c'eravamo solo io, sonic e Ulq, e quest ultimo non riusciva a connettersi bene ;( Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 11:43, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) CHATTT SUBITOO Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 17:26, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera c'è la Chat del Sab... ehm volevo dire la Chat della Domenica Sera nella Kirby wiki ita Wiki! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 16:33, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) Guarda questo blog! Creazione pagine! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 21:26, giu 26, 2013 (UTC) Codice Amico Ecco fatto, ti ho registrato. GioGiovi3 (L'utente dai mille Avatar!) 08:05, giu 29, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera Chat della Domenica Sera nella SMIW, già proprio qui! E dai anche un occhiata a questo blog Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Concorsi Avatar! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 15:48, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, è la seconda volta che inviti gli utenti su altre chat! Si può fare solo con le wiki affiliate! La prossima volta che lo farai, verrai bannato dalla chat per un giorno! Stasera Chat della Domenica sera sulla Secret LDSJ Wiki! LightMatter (I miei blog!) Sta sera Speciale Chat del Venrdì Sera nella LMW per maggiori informazioni e per il link della wiki guarda qui. La chat inizia alle 21:30 e finisce alle 0:00! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 12:16, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) vieni in chat Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:02, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera Chat della Domenica Sera nella Ulq Wiki P.S. Leggi qui... Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Assenza dalle Chat Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 14:56, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Certo. basta che non sia troppo simile. (Ti riferisci a quello di DK giusto?) evitate di mantenere due template sullo stesso argomento... Ulquiorra Adlani' '' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] '. 15:19, ago 15, 2013 (UTC)' Entra in chat che è meglio ;) Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 19:04, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow Dodo! Ora la tua pagina utente ricorda molto la mia! O.O Ma fai pure, non mi dispiace ;) Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 06:46, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Dodo puoi perfettamente occuparti delle pagine di PM2. Più tardi ti metterò anche il template occupazione. Per quanto riguarda la pagina utente... GRAZIE! Dodo ho anche dato una risistemata al template e ho aggiunto la mia Userbox, quella con scritto "Questo utente è un alleato della Saetta Oscura." Se non ti va di tenerlo puoi toglierlo. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 20:40, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) L'ho protetto dagli utenti non registrati in modo che tu possa modificarlo, penso che me lo metterò nella pagina utente. PS ti piace la mia nuova firma? Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 10:38, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Mo te ne faccio una bellissima ;) Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 14:25, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Ecco a te Utente:Dodo3000/Firma scusa se te la do così tardi ma dopo averla fatta ho dovuto spegnere il computer. Ti do un consiglio, se usi la firma-template e' meglio se vai a capo e firmi in modo da non dividerla in due. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 19:32, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Fatto! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 20:31, ago 19, 2013 (UTC) vai in chat please Yoshi02 [[Discussioni utente:Yoshi02|'Al tuo servizio!']] 21:07, ago 19, 2013 (UTC) Bei colori ;) Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 17:01, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, quando crei pagine su personaggi sarebbe meglio inserire l'infobox personaggi, ad esempio nella pagina di Fufo, Fufulvia, Matriarca e Fufurio (da creare) andrebbe infobox personaggio, la specie è Fufino. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 21:14, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Vai sulla Mario Fantasy Wiki che ti spiego. Luigi74 (discussioni) 13:32, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Scusa Dodo, ma non sono riuscito a togliere lo sfondo bianco da quelle immagini :°( comunque, ho notato che nella wiki c'è un'immagine dei Giustignardo con lo sfondo trasparente (cliccaci per ingrandire), per quanto riguarda Fustighino, non ho travato nulla. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 10:17, set 3, 2013 (UTC) Dodo! Guarda che ho trovato! Potresti mettertelo come avatar se ti piace! http://www.mariowiki.com/images/6/64/Strikers_Bowserjr.PNG Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 19:28, set 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Mr.L' (Luigi! Da trent'anni con noi!)' 20:55, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Buona idea, speriamo torni ad avere lo stesso successo che aveva nei primi mesi in cui l'abbiamo fatta :D Shadow Mr.L' (Luigi! Da trent'anni con noi!)' 11:58, set 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SuperLeaf_3D.png ho trovato l'immagine che volei senza sfondo e di migliore qualità ;) Shadow Mr.L' (Luigi! Da trent'anni con noi!)' 16:06, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Firma Dodo guarda sono riuscita a personizzarmi la firma...ma senza di te non c'è la avrei fatta grazie Attilia amata2 ''' 11:37, set 12, 2013 (UTC)gio 13:37''' Scusa dodo ma vorrei un tuo consiglio sulla firma scolastica (se per te nn è un disturbo) perchè la tua mi piace molto Goom-bot 2000 (Happy Luigi Year!!!) 13:56, set 14, 2013 (UTC) Finalmente dopo tanto tempo un altra chat, vedró di esserci. GioGiovi3 L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 10:18, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Non si svolge più la chat del sabato sera... Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 19:39, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Io e sonic l'abbiamo annullata, quindi non si svolge. Te lo spieghero io in chat se vorrai il perchè. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 19:47, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Sempre questo tono sorpreso XD grazie die complimenti :D Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 13:14, set 17, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per gli auguri ' GioGiovi3 Da un anno nella Wiki ' 09:06, set 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione XD peccato che mi ci vorrebbe un secolo con tutti quei puntini XD Shadow Mr.L Dimmi! Si torna a scuola... 14:48, set 22, 2013 (UTC) LoL l'ho trovata senza sfondo nella MW Americana! Ora la metto nella pagina e forse anche nella firma che mi farò per capodanno. Shadow Mr.L Dimmi! Si torna a scuola... 14:54, set 22, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, senti grazie per il template, ma c'è un modo per metterlo in modalità visuale? Grazie :D Super Toad (discussioni) 17:10, set 23, 2013 (UTC) Visuale... sai quando modifichi una pagina? In alto a destra c'è scritto modalità visuale e modalità codice sorgente. Io la modalità codice la odio, e tu hai messo quella per il template; puoi mettere il template il visuale? Grazie :D Super Toad (discussioni) 18:01, set 23, 2013 (UTC) Vabè, grazie comunque ;) Super Toad (discussioni) 18:26, set 23, 2013 (UTC) LoL ne ho ottenuta una anche facendo un commento (quella per la modifica numero 50.000) XD Shadow Mr.L Dimmi! Si torna a scuola... 18:44, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Non si sa mai XD GioGiovi3 L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 10:14, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Cancellate! Erano una vera catastrofe! O.o Certi Utenti non Registrati dovrebbero esercitatrsi e dare un'occhiata al gioco mentre modificano (aveva scritto Caverne del "Grizzly" al posto di "Gritzi" LoL le caverne dell'Orso Grizzly) Shadow Mr.L Dimmi! Si torna a scuola... 20:36, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Mi spiace, pagina Megafurfo cancellata. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 15:41, set 26, 2013 (UTC) LoL! Comunque... avevi chiesto per caso che ti togliessi lo sfondo anche a un'altra immagine o solo ai palmensi? Mi sono dimenticato, ultimamente ho parecchi impegni e mi scordo alcune cose XD PS: Ricordo che dovevo togliere lo sfondo anche ad un'altra immagine ti ricordi per caso quale? (Memoria 0 XD) Shadow Mr.L Dimmi! Si torna a scuola... 15:17, set 28, 2013 (UTC) OK! PS: Il mio avatar è Neo Metal Sonic, volevo mettermi un immagine con Shadow ma non mi piacevano XD Shadow Mr.L Autunno! Le foglie cadono... 15:21, set 28, 2013 (UTC) Bella quella gif! Quello stato di Sonic si chiama Hyper Sonic, in cui assorbe sia i poteri degli smeraldi del chaos sia il potere del Master Emmerald. Shadow Mr.L Autunno! Le foglie cadono... 17:35, set 28, 2013 (UTC) Sono riuscito a rimuovere lo sfondo da quell'immagine! File:Palmensim.png Shadow Mr.L Autunno! Le foglie cadono... 12:11, set 29, 2013 (UTC) Ecco il link www.youtube.com/user/supertommy393 Il mio è invece 3394 4084 5765 e i chiamo Lucas :D PS: Bella quella firma! Super Toad (Parlami, mi sento solo.) 08:21, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Grazie! --Koopa1 Ehilà, come stai? 15:30, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Mi è sempre stato simpatico LMT ma da come lo hai spiegato se le meritato... Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 15:32, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Insulti? O_O Quando avrei insultato a voi? E poi Sonic non mi aveva fatto niente prima del ban dalla Fanon O.o l'unica cosa che avevo detto è stato chiamare ULQ tiranno ma niente parolacce o robe simili almeno non qui O_O Emerald Guardian (discussioni) 15:37, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Ammetto che ieri ho chiamato ULQ tiranno in preda alla rabbia, ma non l'ho preso a parolacce... Emerald Guardian (discussioni) 15:50, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Questione di firme Ciao ti piace la mia NUOVA FIRMA??? Attilia amata2 16:43, ott 5, 2013 (UTC)sab18:43 Non saprei mi piace firmare con questi personaggi sono divertenti no?...io sono infantile al 100% XD Attilia amata2 12:34, ott 6, 2013 (UTC)dom14:34 Sono in chat vieni ;) Mario ombra [[Discussioni utente:Mario ombra|'The Year of Luigi!']] 12:54, ott 7, 2013 (UTC) OKK LOL Mario ombra [[Discussioni utente:Mario ombra|'The Year of Luigi!']] 14:58, ott 7, 2013 (UTC) vedo che hai letto tu il mex che ho scritto ad Ulq xD Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 13:36, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Se vuoi vedere i fanart del concorso del forum vai qui!http://supermarioitaliawiki.forumfree.it/?t=67216732 Shadow Mr.L Autunno! Le foglie cadono... 16:22, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) Il Logo La creatura a cui ti riferisci è il mio avatar GioGiovi3 L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 19:57, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. ho smesso di frequentare la chat perché era diventata noiosa e silenziosa. Gio non viene più in chat a causa di problemi scolastici, aveva detto chiaramente l'ultima volta che non sarebbe entrato per un bel pò XD Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 19:58, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, riguardo a quella me l'ha chiesto anche Goom, diciamo che è solo uno sfondo fatto da me usando vari sprites di The Spriters Resource. GioGiovi3 L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 20:22, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Non vado più a scuola. Non va più a scuola perchè ha 18 anni come me (quasi 19) e come me ha finito le superiori, solo che a differenza mia, non fa l'università. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 14:17, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) XD almeno ci ho guadagnato una medaglia fortunata! Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 15:40, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) Soltanto la guida in questione (fire) può creare e spiegare come fare la firma a ST, non rubargli i doveri perfavore. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 18:18, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) Lui poteva poichè quella che ti ha fatto, non era la prima firma, e l'ha fatta già quando eri in questa wiki da mesi, e già abbastanza esperto. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 20:32, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) ciao dodo ti volevo chiederti se sei iscritto al forum e al canale you tube, se no potresti iscriverti perfavore :) , grazie in anticipo. Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:01, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) iscriviti anche al canale youtube :) Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 18:48, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) L'ho creato io unendo un Boo della serie Mario con un Boo della serie Sonic, è il mio avatar di Halloween. Spaventoso il Boo della serie Sonic,vero? E questo non è neanche l'artwork più inquetante XD Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 21:10, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) E tu? XD "I'm everywhere! I have magic!" (versione modificata di "I have fury!" di Sogghigno) Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 21:24, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Bene! E se a cauda della febbre ti servirà di nuovo "quel servizio" sono sempre disponibile ;) Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 21:28, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Scusami è da un po che non lo faccio ma... come vedo il mio codice amico xD ?? Goom-bot 2000 (E' qui la festa?!) 13:22, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) ok mi metto il cuore in pace... come si vede la lista amici... Goom-bot 2000 (E' qui la festa?!) 13:32, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ti va una sfida su Pokemon X e Y? Per sfidarmi basta che tu prema quel pulsante blu sullo schermo inferiore con il simbolo del wi-fi Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 14:59, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol ad un mio amico ho fatto trovare Froackie, ok per la battaglia sarà un'altra volta ;) Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 15:11, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Tu mi hai fatto trovare Teddiursa di quelli che non avevo :D PS: Nel caso tu non lo sappia puoi andare nella Grotta Climax a catturare Zygarde e nella Grotta Ignota della Valle Pokémon per catturare Mewtwo e prendere la Mewtwoite X. Ti consiglio di fare scorta di Scuro Ball sono le migliori nelle grotte. Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 16:07, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Ti va? Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 16:10, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) il mio codice Ciao,il mio codice dici? Va bene te lo darò (ultimamente non uso il 3DS ma... lo vuoi..) eccolo...nooooo c'è un problema....ho il 3DS scarico e non trovo il caricabatterie...(chiedi il mio codice a MO lui lo sa...) Attilia amata2 19:45, ott 25, 2013 (UTC)Ven 21:56 Dodo .-. ti ho già come amico LOL Mario ombra [[Discussioni utente:Mario ombra|'The Year of Luigi!']] 19:07, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Ti piace la mia firma di Halloween? :D Super Toad (Vai a dormire...) 10:19, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Grazie, peccato che ora Ulq lo abbia sostituito... Shadow Mr.L' (Hai avuto paura? Muah ah ah ah ah!)' 12:25, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Aggiustata! Super Toad (Vai a dormire...) 12:25, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) giovedi' 31 ottobre non mancare alla chat festiva ;) sarà pieno di gente e eventi speciali! Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 18:23, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) E' proprio la scuola a tenermi occupato (pensa che il prossimo anno farò il liceo). ' Koopa1 'Ehilà, come stai? 20:28, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) hahaah guarda che lho messo prima io ;) L'avatar di halloween di Mario 'La mia Firma di Halloween ' Goom-bot 2000' (Dolcetto o Scherzetto?!)' 18:38, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) NO... vedi che tu mi hai chiesto perchè avevo messo l'avatar uguale a Ulq ;) 'La mia Firma di Halloween ' Goom-bot 2000' (Dolcetto o Scherzetto?!)' 18:40, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) hahahahahah xD 'La mia Firma di Halloween ' Goom-bot 2000' (Dolcetto o Scherzetto?!)' 18:44, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Ho scritto Koopa 1 perchè Koopa e basta non andava bene come nome. ' Koopa1 'Ehilà, come stai? 21:41, nov 2, 2013 (UTC) perchè era trasferibile, ma non potevo chiedere a ulq dato che ho creato la pagina di mattina e tutti erano a scuola.l' avrei chiesto di pomeriggio e se avesse risposto di no l' avrei cancellata Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:58, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) #: non so ancora fare le firme template D: #il sabato nella mia scuola non si và xD muahahaha Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 13:41, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) sono stato in classe con SML fin dall'asilo, anche essendo piu piccolo di un anno (ho fatto la primina) poi alle superiore lui è andato a sorrento ed io a napoli Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 15:01, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) Potresti insegnarmi a afre le firme template ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 15:02, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) L'importante è che tu non li abbia detto che te l'ho detto io, cosa non vera. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 16:06, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) Grazie di avermelo fatto notare, ho corretto ;) Goom-bot 2000 (Potere Supremo!!!) 16:57, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per gli auguri :D GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 22:47, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) E' Osvaldo Paniccia GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 12:07, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol no GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 11:31, nov 18, 2013 (UTC) ho il 3ds rotto Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:58, nov 19, 2013 (UTC) Mario a cartoni Davvero? Non mi ricordo nessun link con quel nome. GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 22:15, nov 20, 2013 (UTC) Intendi forse questo? Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Shadow Mr.L Discussioni Furia Metallica! 22:19, nov 20, 2013 (UTC) Ti piace la mia nuova firma? Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 12:05, nov 24, 2013 (UTC) LOLOLOL dodo ora l' hai sentito, è sucesso una settimana fa! lol, io sono vivo e inleso Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 22:36, nov 25, 2013 (UTC) Il mio compleanno è il 20 novembre c'è stato un malinteso, grazie degli auguri,l'importante è che non me li avete fatti prima. Attilia amata2 18:03, nov 30, 2013 (UTC)sab 19:03 mi dice che il video nn esiste :/ MarioOmbra' [[Blog utente:Mario ombra|(Dolcetto o scherzetto)']] 14:59, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Aspetto l'inizio del concorso Firme a Volontà :D Per ora goditi la vista della mia firma... "metallica". XD Shadow Mr.L Discussioni Furia Metallica! 16:31, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) ahhh quello!!!!anch'io mi sono sempre chiesto come diavolo facevano a farlo O.o... io cmq il livello l'ho completato lo stesso. P.S. adesso ho 105 soli XD MarioOmbra' [[Blog utente:Mario ombra|(Dolcetto o scherzetto)']] 19:51, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Grazie :3 ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:23, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per aver corretto l'errore nella mia pagina utente;) Goom-bot 2000 (Potere Supremo!!!) 20:59, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) dodo chat Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:52, dic 11, 2013 (UTC) ok ;( io mi annoio Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 15:21, dic 11, 2013 (UTC) Ti sbagli...siamo pari...ho rigiocato a SMS anch'io ho 112 soli! trollato MarioOmbra' [[Blog utente:Mario ombra|(Dolcetto o scherzetto)']] 15:40, dic 11, 2013 (UTC) Grazie del complimento Do, sei il primo a cui scrivo con la mia nuova firma ' Messaggio dai Fratelli Oscuri:' "OSCUREREMO IL MONDO!!! AH AH AH!!! Ma prima... un felice Natale a tutti!!!" ' 19:14, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Sono stato a letto malato per tutta la settimana X_X ma non ti preoccupare... Sono tornato XD Shadow Mr.L '(Buone Feste!) 11:10, dic 30, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, dato che hai Melee, puoi inserire il trofeo e la descrizione nella pagina Virus. PS: In questi giorni sarò poco presente e forse totalmente assente (motivi: vacanze, computer... it said "good bay"). Piace la mia firma... "smart", ho saputo che ora nelle firme non vanno messe le immagini e non devono più richiedere il "subst" in modo da poterle usare in tutte le wiki. [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Discuisizioni 22:48, gen 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat speciale oggi (dalle 15.00 alle 18.00) e domani (dalle 13.00 alle 16.00). Ieri sono stato sbloccato poiché era la data prestabilita, poi mi sono messo subito a modificare e ULQ vedendomi farlo ha riflettuto e visto che la wiki in fondo è fatta per contribuire mi ha dato il permesso per modificare lol pensa che quando lo ha detto gli ho risposto: "EVVAI!!! TI VOGLIO SOLLEVARE E URLARE: AAAAAH ZVENGAAAA ZIBADÌ ZIBADÀ!! ECCO IL RE LEONE!!!" tanto che ero felice lol Sono una sagoma, ma non di cartone! Torna in chat! TE LO ORDINO!!! Lol scherzo però vieni sto solo io non farmi entrare in depressione Devi portarle il libro di ricette che si ottiene dando la torta a Gourmet Guy nel Capitolo 4. [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni 19:49, gen 20, 2014 (UTC) dodo, ho notato che dopo avermi bannato dalla chat, scadute le 2 ore, ho provato ad entrare in chat, ma non andava, sai perchè? Super-Luigi time! 20:08, feb 14, 2014 (UTC) Alla fine abbiamo vinto tutti e due per la pagina in vetrina :D Sgnozpnufz TANTI AUGURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sono stato il primo a farteli trololol) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/luigis-mansion/it/images/9/9e/Party.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/luigis-mansion/it/images/9/9e/Party.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png AUGURI DODO!!! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/luigis-mansion/it/images/9/9e/Party.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/luigis-mansion/it/images/9/9e/Party.gif [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 12:26, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Auguri sacco di pulci villico, non aspettarti regali o mance da me, l'unica cosa che posso darti è un ban personale da Ulq. Se lo vuoi insultalo e vedi che lo ottieni in pochi secondi :3 M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 13:08, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Purtroppo no, sono a corto di soldi. Quello è tutto ciò che ho ottenuto "spremendo" il sito ufficiale. PS: Ho dato una sbirciata al finale, ma... non ti dico nulla ;) [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 19:03, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, ho letto quel messaggio nelle disc. dell'utente che ha messo l'immagine di SM3DW finito al 100%, purtroppo io non ho quel gioco, ma lo regalerò a mio figlio per il compleanno. Ehi, bello l'avatar del Coniglio a Molla :3 Comunque, ora ho Super Mario Kart e Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga :D M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 18:52, apr 5, 2014 (UTC) No, non sono veloce coi giochi vecchi, e inoltre sono due, ancora peggio. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga devo raccogliere 3 Bacche Ridoline (ne ho prese 2), invece in Super Mario Kart ho completato in una maniera incredibile il Trofeo Fungo delle 50cc (coppa oro :3). Sai perché "incredibile"? È ingestibile il kart D: M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 08:28, apr 6, 2014 (UTC) Ho preso tutti i fantasmi della Torre del caos (Margherino ieri e Torturuga 10 minuti fa), ora mi manca una missione da trasformare in 3 stelle e ho finito Luigi's Mansion 2 al 100% :D M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 16:28, apr 14, 2014 (UTC) HO FINITO LM2 !!!!111!!111UNOUNOUNO!!!! M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 20:00, apr 15, 2014 (UTC) L'uno? No, non ho un GameCube... purtroppo. M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 13:27, apr 16, 2014 (UTC) Grazie degli auguri! :D NSMBW l'ho iniziato martedì, dopo essere tornato dalle vacanze, e ora sono alla ricerca delle Monete Stella mancanti per sbloccare i livelli del Mondo 9 :D [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 11:37, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Adesso mi freghi l'idea dell'avatar di Slenderman? D: Comunque, dove sei finito? 10:44, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Esami? Intendi quelle 8017303 verifiche di fine anno che ho anche io? E io non so niente... beh quasi niente. Il 3%. E non sto scherzando. Buona fortuna... 12:02, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) Hai battuto Bowser +!? o.O *S'incina e inizia a venerare* Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:02, giu 9, 2014 (UTC) Grazie dell'incoraggiamento :D Solo un consiglio vorrei avere, a che livello erano M&L? Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:06, giu 9, 2014 (UTC) Il secondo livello della Miniera segreta non mi dava mai 3 stelle nonostante l'ho rifatto migliaia di volte, ma un giorno ce la feci :3 10:00, giu 13, 2014 (UTC) Dodo, posso mettere nel mio profilo il template "UserboxDodo3000"? Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 17:01, giu 17, 2014 (UTC) Scorreggia atomica Ehi Dodo, guarda qui cosa ho creato! Template:Bowser+ Se vuoi puoi metterlo nella tua pagina utente :D così facciamo arrabbiare gli utenti che non l'hanno ancora battuto Comunque, posso entrare nel tuo team (l'userbox)? HO BATTUTO BOWSER +!!! Finalmente! Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 20:06, giu 18, 2014 (UTC) Facciamo una partita online con LM2? (Se non devi studiare o fare altre cose ovviamente) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 13:30, giu 20, 2014 (UTC) Si,è quello il programma che uso! Scusa se non sono stato d' aiuto ma almeno l' hai trovato :) 08:57, giu 25, 2014 (UTC) Wow! Complimenti! :D Ho visto che neanche tu hai valutato Culex come un boss troppo potente XD chissà perché la gente a tanti problemi con lui, tu poi l'hai battuto al 22, io al 30. --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 13:48, giu 28, 2014 (UTC) Uff... Ho smontato lo sportelletto della Wii e indovina... non è retrocompatibile con il GameCube, il bello è che i "buchi" delle prese e della Memory Card ci sono, ma non ci sono le prese -.-, che senso ha rimuoverle se si recicla lo "scheletro" della Wii retrocompatibile... Ripongo le mie fiducie in questo. Forse faranno in modo che i giochi per GCN funzionino su Wii U? Speriamo! --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 19:18, lug 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat sulla ULQ wiki? :) Allora, ho guardato un po' in giro. Non si sa se sarà possibile usare giochi GCN su Wii U o se usciranno pe Virtual Console (improbabile, non sono usciti neanche i titoli N64). Per ora si sa che potrà essere utilizzato su alcuni giochi Wii U (per ora l'unico che si sa è SSBWiiU) e probabilmente anche su quelli per Wii che lo possono usare e i giochi per Virtual Console Wii trasferiti su Wii U. --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 18:37, lug 3, 2014 (UTC) Esattamente, ci voglio giocare a tutti i costi, e non scordarlo MAI!! LoL Comunque, purtroppo le mie finanze non mi permettono di comprare una Wii U, per cui ho modificato la mia lista dei giochi, vediamo... *prende degli occhiali e un foglio* 1° Sonic Colours (Wii), 2° Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (mi sembra un gioco molto interessante), 3° Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS e (forse) 4° Mario e Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali (Wii). Comunque, mi è sembrato di capire che MK8 ti sia piaciuto molto, prima dicevi che i MK non ti piacevano tanto e ora sei "alias MK8 Fan" XD --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 11:51, lug 4, 2014 (UTC)